


Him & I

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, but honestly this should have been canon, im just warning you now, it would have made more sense, its going to be so awkward, than oliver hooking up with a chick who wants to out him for all of his secrets, this is gonna be a mess ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Canon AU that we should have gotten in the first placeOliver & Dinah find themselves in a friends w/ benefits situation and honestly it could be worse??





	Him & I

This was not what she was expecting to happen when he asked her to help him with something.  
Sure, they did exactly what he said they were going to do.  
They broke into a warehouse in the middle of nowhere, beat the crap out of some dudes and called it a night.

They climbed back into the van and made their way back to the random house  
they were staying in while they were here, except there was a _little_ detour along the way.

A detour that required them to pull off the road and climb into the back of the rusty old van that she's  
pretty sure he found in a junkyard.  
But she didn't think about that until they were back on the road and sat in complete silence.

It was actual torture - and she knew torture - the silence was worse than what she'd went  
through 2-3 years ago and that was probably bad considering what she'd went through was actual actual torture.  
This was just awkwardly painful.

 

The van pulled up to the house, it was dimly lit on the inside,   
Felicity's shadow casting over the window from her computers.  
She assumed the rest of the team was in there too, it's not like there were any local hot-spots nearby.

She pushed open the door and started to climb out before he gabbed her hand to  
stop her.  
She turned her head to face him.

"This never happened."

"What never happened?"

"The--Back there-- What we-"

"Don't hurt yourself, no one has to know we had sex in the back of the van."  
Dinah pulled her hand away from Oliver and slid out of the vehicle.

Oliver quickly hopped out and followed her to the front door of the house.  
"No one can know. At all."

"Aren't you famous for one-offs? Shouldn't your friends be used to this?"

"That was then, I'm not like that anymore."

"So, that wasn't a one-off?"  
Dinah pointed to the van then crossed her arms.

"That was....a mistake."

"Wow,"  
Dinah rolled her eyes.  
"It hasn't even been 20 minutes and I'm already getting the 'it was a mistake' speech."

"That's not what I was-"

"Relax, it was a joke."  
She playfully hit his shoulder.  
"We both know I could so much better than this."  
She said before walking inside.

Oliver waited a few seconds then followed behind her.  
They both walked into the main room and were greeted by Felicity.

 

"What took you so long?"  
She asked, typing away on her computer, not even bothering looking up.

Dinah looked at Oliver, he shook his head slightly in her direction.  
"There was an extra errand we had to take care of."  
She answered, turning back to Felicity.

"I expected you back 30 minutes ago, what were you doing?"

"We had to survey an area."  
Oliver replied.  
Dinah let out a laugh before walking away.

Felicity glanced up as she left, she looked at Oliver with an eyebrow raised.  
"What was that?"

"You know Dinah."

"Not as well as you do, apparently."  
She returned her attention back to her computer.

"What's that mean?"

"You spent time together in Hub City, here in Russia, I've only tested her scream with Curtis."  
She explained, typing rabidly.  
"Which takes about 15 minutes before she gets tired of screaming constantly, can't blame her. It has to  
take a toll on your vocal chords."  
She rubbed her own throat thinking about it.

Oliver nodded slowly, looking around the room.  
"Where is everyone?"  
He decided to change the subject from Dinah.

  
"Rory is in the kitchen, Curtis is in his room and John is..."  
Felicity looked around the room, pausing her typing.  
"I actually don't know where John is?"

"I'll find him."

"Check the garage, he was headed there about 2 hours ago."

* * *

 

It was their last night in Russia, they'd be heading home tonight but they couldn't get  
a clear runway until the morning, so what do you do?

Drink a lot of Vodka.

Everyone had headed back to the house late, giving them about 4 hours to sleep off the booze before   
having to fly home.

Curtis passed out by the door, Rory was the most sober and found everyone extremely annoying when drunk,  
Felicity was slightly tipsy but for the most part she was sober and agreed that everyone had an annoying level  
of "Extra" when drunk.

Oliver and Dinah were practically throwing back shots all night, trying to see who could  
hold their liquor better.  
They both stopped at about 13 since they planned on  
avoiding Alcohol poisoning in the morning.

Oliver's personality didn't change much, he was still big and broody but  
a calmer broody?  
Dinah didn't understand it, she didn't understand him.

He was annoying, his ego was bigger than it should be, and he seemed to have this idea  
that no matter how much training anyone has had, he was still superior to them and was the one in charge.

That only influenced the annoying part of his personality.

Still, he was just mysterious enough to peak her interest.  
Curtis told her what he knew about Oliver, she didn't listen to half of it.  
They were on a flight to Russia, listening to Oliver's life story from some male version of the blonde girl  
was not on her top list of flight activities.

 

Dinah looked over at Oliver and Felicity,  
they were sitting in the center of the main room, Felicity was on her computer again and Oliver was laying beside her.  
They were so close but painfully distant.  
She thought back to what Curtis had told her and it lined up with what she thought she'd seen on a paper at one point.  
They were engaged, something happened and now they're not and that's as much as anyone knows.  
  
It makes sense why Oliver didn't want anyone to know about what happened between them.  
But still, if they weren't together, it shouldn't matter, right?  
They should be able to do whatever and whoever they want.

Felicity clearly was until her guy ended up on the wrong side of an arrow.

 

Felicity was typing rabidly, it seemed to be all she did.  
That was all she ever saw her do.  
Oliver eventually got up and walked over to Dinah, leaving Felicity to her work.

"Why aren't you asleep?"  
He asked, standing in front her.

"Why isn't she?"  
Dinah pointed to Felicity, looking up at Oliver.

"She likes to sleep on long flights."

Dinah nodded, crossing her arms.  
"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I asked you first."

"I'm not tired."

"Me neither."

"So, we're both not tired."  
Dinah said, turning around and walking towards the staircase.

"Where are you going?"

"Bed."

"But you just said-"

"I didn't say I was going to sleep."  
She turned back to look at Oliver.

Oliver looked back at Felicity, she was lost in whatever she was doing on  
her laptop, not paying attention to anything or anyone around, then he looked up at Dinah, who was  
already halfway up the stairs.

"Wait,"  
The words left his mouth before he had a chance to think it through,   
Dinah stopped and looked down at him.  
"Got room for one more?"

She looked over at Felicity then back at him and nodded.  
"Save me the mistake speech this time."  
She turned back around and headed up the stairs.

Oliver took one last look at Felicity before following Dinah up the staircase.


End file.
